Sound
by She-bop
Summary: yaoi : more Grimm x Ulqui smut but first chap is mostly build up. Ulquiorra hears Grimmjaw making a strange sound in his sleep and decides to investigate. I think it's done now...unless I can think of something else...
1. Sound pt 1

-1It had been a rather boring couple of days since Ulquiorra's return from the real world with the healing woman. Sure, things were starting to gear up for the inevitable, but most likely pitiful, invasion and the war that was to follow but, for the time being, things had been unnervingly quiet. Usually, he preferred the quiet but, in the recent days, he'd come to find that appreciation really only came when things were buzzing with activity. Now that he'd had quiet for a couple of days, he was beginning to grow bored, a state he was unaccustomed to. This had him wandering the halls of Heuco Mundo in search of some sort of entertainment which he found in a most unexpected place. Grimmjaw's quarters.

He'd passed the other arancar's room countless times in the past but this time something caught his attention. The halls were quiet enough that he could hear a strange sound coming from the teal-haired espada's room. He took a quick look around, to make sure he wasn't being watched, and, finding that he wasn't, he pressed his ear to the large, heavy door. It wasn't the easiest thing to hear through but, with that, the sound became loud enough for him to conclude that it was, in fact, coming from inside the room. It was a strange sort of sound, something that he'd heard before, but he couldn't quite place it.

Carefully, he gave a small, barely audible knock on the door. From inside, he could hear the sound stop for a moment while the larger arancar grumbled and shifted around before the sound started again. He thought that was most curious. It sounded as though Grimmjaw was asleep. Knowing from experience that the sixth was a rather sound sleeper, especially when he thought there was really nothing to worry about, Ulquiorra slowly, carefully, almost silently turned the knob and opened the door a crack.

Just as he expected, Grimmjaw lay sprawled out on his bed, sound asleep and apparently undisturbed by the intrusion. Ulquiorra froze for a moment to listen once again, attempting to find the source of the sound. What he found rather surprised him. The sound was coming from Grimmjaw's sleeping form. Intrigued, he carefully slipped inside before closing the door behind. Taking a few steps toward the large bed to get a better look at the sixth, he noticed that Grimmjaw was barely clothed and apparently he was dreaming. Occasionally, his expression would change; relaxed, to tensed, to something that resembled pouting. As he continued his observations, he couldn't help noticing the tent that was formed in the sheets that pooled in the teal-haired mans lap. Apparently, it was a good dream. All this, combined with the strange, fluttery sound that he was making had Ulquiorra's curiosity peaked.

Normally, he wouldn't dream of touching the other arancar but that sound…he needed to know where it was coming from. Well, it was obvious now that Grimmjaw was making it, but how and why? He reached a cautious hand out to the sleeping form and lightly rested his fingertips on Grimmjaw's scared chest. The sound seemed to be a rumbling that emanated from somewhere in there but he couldn't quite place it. When the sixth didn't react to the slight touches, he allowed his fingers to carefully search the larger man's torso. This did cause a reaction, but not one that Ulquiorra expected. The sound became richer, more a rumble than the flutter he heard when he'd entered. There was also another reaction. Grimmjaw's nipples grew hard when the fourth brushed his fingers past them, never actually touching them, not really wanting to until after they poked out at him. Ulquiorra shook his head in an attempt to keep himself from tweaking one of the erect nubs of flesh that now stood up for him. That would be too much and probably wake the easily disgruntled arancar. He didn't really feel like explaining himself to Grimmjaw if he was going to be his usual, short-tempered, reckless self.

Before long, he expanded his search to include the other's throat. This was a risky move and he knew it but the draw of the sound made him. He started with the side of his neck and was surprised when Grimmjaw tilted his head back, bearing even more flesh for him to examine. No one in Los Noches willingly bared their throat to another, this must have been some dream. As his fingers ran along the taut skin barely covering his jugular, the sound became deeper still, richer somehow, and seemed to egg Ulquiorra on. Before long, his fingers move to the base of Grimmjaw's throat, where the fourth's hollow hole happened to be. At that, however, the spell was broken and Grimmjaw began to stir. He silently swore to himself that he knew better but it was a little late for that.

Surprisingly, the shirtless, teal-haired man simply grabbed Ulquiorra's wrist and jerked it away, causing Ulquiorra to lean on the bed or risk falling over.

Teal eyes barely opening to see who had been touching him. "Ulquiorra?" he asked sleepily, not really letting go of the wrist in his hand.

The fourth froze. At that point, he wanted to just walk away without a word but the grip on his wrist and the non-aggressively sleepy way Grimmjaw was behaving made him stay.

"What the fuck are you doin' here?" the larger man whined and lazily rolled onto his side, finally letting go of the offending wrist. "Am I late for a meeting or something?"

"No, I heard a strange sound coming from your quarters," he carefully explained. Perhaps Grimmjaw didn't realize how intimately Ulquiorra had been touching him just moments ago.

Grimmjaw, his eyes still mostly lidded, cocked an eyebrow and listened. "I don't hear anything." He tried to sound irritated but was just too tired.

Ulquiorra paused, unsure how to continue. "You were making it in your sleep."

Grimmjaw stretched, revealing even more of his toned form, and yawned, showing off his perfect fangs before replying to that. "Is that why you were touching me?" He narrowed his eyes at the smaller arancar as he spoke, trying to get a read on just what the little bastard was up to. "Or was that just for fun?" he couldn't help throwing that out, trying to get a reaction from the normally emotionless man standing next to his bed.

"Were you dreaming?" Ulquiorra ignored the questions, figuring that it was pretty obvious that's why he would touch Grimmjaw.

Grimmjaw rolled onto his back again. This time no more flesh was uncovered but Ulquiorra was once again faced with trying not to stare at the other man's obvious erection. His face scrunched up, his eyes especially, as some of the images and feelings from his dream emerged. As he remembered, he realized that he was actually quite aroused and felt his cock twitch at some of the memories. He sighed in resignation. He had the distinct impression that Ulquiorra wasn't going to let this go and he wasn't in the mood or the shape to physically throw him out. "Yeah, I guess I was. Look, is there a point to this?" he finally snapped.

Ulquiorra chuckled. "Apparently, it was a good dream."

Wait, was Ulquiorra actually teasing him, giving him a rough time instead of just putting him down his usual condescending fashion? "Until you woke me up," he complained.

"Is that why you were making that sound?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about, damn it!" Grimmjaw's patience was running out as the fog of sleep faded.

Ulquiorra thought for a moment, this time attempting to remember exactly where he'd heard the sound before. It had been in the real world. There was a young woman sitting on her porch with a cat. The cat had been making the sound and the woman called it purring. "You were purring," he told his comrade as he figured it out.

Grimmjaw felt his face redden. "I don't know what you're talking about," he quickly denied and looked away from his questioner.

"Really?" If he'd just said it, Ulquiorra would have believed him but because of the way he was acting, there was significant doubt.

"Yes, really. Now, if you don't need anything, get the hell out of here and let me rest," he demanded as he rolled onto his side, leaving his back facing his comrade.

Ulquiorra didn't like that response, so much so that he decided that the time for talking to Grimmjaw was over. Either he needed to leave or he needed to act. Normally, he would have left. Well, normally, he wouldn't have been there at all unless it was an order. There was something inexplicable about that sound that drew him in. He needed to figure out why. He stood there for a long moment, eyeing the back of the larger espada, before acting and when he did finally act, there was no hesitation in his movements.

Suddenly, after a long silence, Grimmjaw felt the fourth's hand on his hip. It gripped hard and pulled him onto his back once again. Before he could say, "What the fuck?" he found Ulquiorra straddling his thighs and his sword stuck in the center of the hole in his stomach.

The green-eye espada kept one hand on the hilt of his sword as he looked down, pleased by the surprised and incredulous look on Grimmjaw's face. It was absolutely priceless. If he didn't figure out that sound, the expression the sixth was wearing would have nearly made up for that…nearly.

Grimmjaw growled beneath him, his hair visibly standing on end. The larger espada wanted to sit up but the fear of getting cut in such a sensitive area kept him fairly still. The only thing he could reach was Ulquiorra's knees and only with the tips of his fingers. "What the hell are you doing?" he finally demanded.

"I intend to find out why you were making that sound and if you're not going to cooperate willingly, I will use force. Now that I think about it, I really shouldn't have tried to talk to you about it in the first place. I should have skipped to this since we both know you respond better to force than diplomacy anyway. What were you dreaming about?" When Grimmjaw didn't answer him immediately, he tilted his blade to one side so that the edge was dangerously close to flesh. "Answer me!"

"I don't see what the big deal is! It was just a stupid sex dream!" Grimmjaw attempted to dismiss.

"Good start. But, you're going to have to be more specific than that if you want me to leave without scarring you.

"I don't really know. I don't remember that much of it. I don't even remember what she looked like!" It was true. He'd been so distracted by Ulquiorra's unusual intrusion that he'd forgotten what he'd been dreaming about.

"Then I'll just have to find out myself," he let the fingers of his free hand to trace delicate, almost tickling patterns along Grimmjaw's side.

Grimmjaw flinched but tried not to move too much. Ulquiorra was behaving very strangely, freakishly in fact and, though he would never admit it, it was starting to frighten him. His eyes grew wide in horror as the hand on his side trailed up to his chest and dangerously close to his already erect nipple. "Knock it off! What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop acting like such a freak!"

Ulquiorra couldn't suppress a chuckle at the sight of Grimmjaw wanting to thrash about and throw him off. "Tell me how you do it, then"

He appeared to think about it for a long moment but was distracted by the way Ulquiorra was looking down at him, touching him.

"You do know what I'm talking about," the fourth accused as he allowed his fingers to brush across the standing nub of flesh.

"I-I don't know," Grimmjaw managed through gritted teeth, unwilling to admit to how good the fourth's slight touches felt.

Ulquiorra appeared skeptical. "You don't know," he dryly repeated as he continued to tease.

"I don't. It just happens…sometimes…not a lot."

"You can't control it?" Ulquiorra sounded even more intrigued than before.

Grimmjaw looked away, the slight blush decorating his cheeks once again as he tried to ignore the intimate touches.

"When does it usually happen? When you're asleep? When you're aroused? It appears you are still aroused but you've stopped purring, is there something stopping you?"

"It doesn't usually happen when there's a sword through my body," Grimmjaw spat indignantly.

"I see," Ulquiorra appeared pensive. He wanted, needed to hear that sound again but the only way he'd been able to get Grimmjaw to cooperate was with that incapacitating show of force. "If I withdraw, will you allow me to continue my investigation?"

Grimmjaw gave him an incredulous look. "Why do you want to hear it so bad?"

"I just do," the darker-haired man replied, unwilling to admit the draw of the sound, the way it stirred something inside him that he was rather unfamiliar with.

"Well, you're shit out of luck then!" Grimmjaw finally felt a bit of triumph. Perhaps Ulquiorra would leave now. "It only happens when I'm relaxed…contented. There's no way I could be those things with you around."

Ulquiorra gave him a petulant look. "We'll just have to see about that." He finally gave up on talking to Grimmjaw once and for all and focused all his attention on the body beneath him. This time he did what he'd wanted to the first time his fingers came close to Grimmjaw's warm skin, they tweaked the nipple they'd been toying with. This was rewarded with a sharp gasp.

"It's not gunna happen. You freak me the fuck out too much," Grimmjaw batted the offending hand away but it quickly returned.

"Really." He didn't sound convinced. "But I don't freak you out enough to lose this," he finally took his other hand off the hilt of his sword to palm at the erection that had been taunting him.

Grimmjaw's mind raced. Why was Ulquiorra behaving so strangely…strangely even for him? Was this really about that weird rumbling that he sometimes made? Even if it was, why would the fourth care? If anything, he would have expected to be chastised for it being out of his control. This went double for Ulquiorra who looked down on any lack of self discipline. He wanted to fight back but the inventive way Ulquiorra used to pin him left him with little to no movement that wouldn't cause a serious injury.

As the minutes passed with him laying prone, being molested by someone he didn't particularly care for, it started to feel good. He wasn't sure he liked that idea but he didn't seem to have much choice. The strange thing was how gentle Ulquiorra was being. No one would classify Grimmjaw as the tender type but it appeared he had a soft spot for soft touches. Usually, he would have scoffed at such a notion, much preferring the rougher, dirtier side of sex, but this was a nice change of pace. Before he knew it, he was actually starting to relax…and starting to get worked up again.

"Why do you care so much about a stupid sound I can make?" Grimmjaw attempted to distract himself from the teasing touches.

"Does it really matter?" Ulquiorra's tone was impatient, a stark contrast to the way his hands were behaving.

The hand on his chest was again tracing random patters all along his torso while the other applied gentle pressure to the hard organ sticking up in the blanket. "I might feel a bit better about this if you'd tell me since you don't seem to be planning to stop," Grimmjaw shot back, also impatient but for different reasons.

"I liked it," he replied simply and so quietly that the teal-haired man beneath him could barely hear it.

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"I like it. I want to hear it again," Ulquiorra repeated, this time louder, as he looked up into Grimmjaw's eyes to see his reaction.

Grimmjaw laughed harshly. "You're weird and like I said, it ain't gunna happen!"

"You talk too much when you should be quiet and too quiet when you should be talking," Ulquiorra observed.

Grimmjaw didn't have a reply for that and sat in near-silent thought as the smaller espada continued to molest him for the strangest reason ever given to him. However strange, it was becoming apparent that Ulquiorra was being genuine. This intrigued him and aroused him further. For several long moments, he just watched as the fourth carefully touched his body, searching for any weak spots, which he was quite adept at finding. Ulquiorra discovered quickly how sensitive the larger man's ribs were, almost tickling but not quite.

Finally, Grimmjaw sighed in resignation and folded his hands behind his head. You're gunna have to do more than that if you want to get anything outta me," he challenged. If Ulquiorra was really willing to do whatever it took to hear that stupid purring sound again, he was going to let him since it only ever meant good things for him.

Ulquiorra paused, cocked his head for a moment, and smirked. Wordlessly, he withdrew his sword and laid it next to them before starting his assault in earnest. He leaned over Grimmjaw, carefully messaging the larger man's muscles starting with his hips and moving up to his chest and eventually shoulders.

As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good to have a pair of strong hands kneading at his worn body. Perhaps purring wasn't such a bad thing, if it got him this sort of attention. Due to their height difference and where Ulquiorra was sitting on him, the green-eyed espada had to lean very far forward to reach his shoulders. So far forward that he could feel the smaller man's breath tickling his skin. He didn't know if Ulquiorra was doing it on purpose but he did know that it felt very good. He could feel his body wanting to arch up and increase the physical contact between them but his pride…and the sake of Ulquiorra's experiment, stopped him.

The second reason, when he realized it, was a bit of a surprise. That is, before he thought about it. The sound had been something of a secret of his for sometime now, something he didn't advertise. However, Ulquiorra seemed genuinely interested in finding out more about it without verbally berating him and that would be very helpful in controlling it.

Though Ulquiorra's movements were largely exploratory and lacked any sort of real emotion outside of curiosity, Grimmjaw found them quite sensual and was surprised that he could be so easily aroused by his smaller comrade, well, so easily maintain his arousal while in the company of his smaller comrade. But it was more than that, he actually felt himself getting harder as Ulquiorra began to move back down from his shoulders, over his chest, brushing each of his fingers over his nipples, and down, down, down. Grimmjaw found himself nearly holding his breath while he waited to see if Ulquiorra planned to touch him there again.

Ulquiorra tried not to marvel at the way Grimmjaw was reacting to him. He was surprised by how easily the larger arancar accepted his advances. It didn't take along before he felt he was close to reaching his goal. The question seemed to become, how far would he be willing to go to get this out of Grimmjaw? Rather than, how far would Grimmjaw let him go? One of his hands stopped to toy with the sensitive inner flesh of Grimmjaw's soul chain hole while the other continued until it reached his erection, now soaking precum through the sheet that cover it.

The feeling of Ulquiorra exploiting his most sensitive areas was too much for Grimmjaw to keep himself from reacting any longer. His eyes rolled and his back arched as he groaned in satisfaction. The groan faded into the deep rumbling that the green-eyed espada heard when he passed by. When he was sure it was going to last, he leaned down place his ear on Grimmjaw's chest, all the while continuing the attention that had gotten him this far. From there, he moved upward toward the throat he'd been touching earlier, but had yet to possess the confidence to return to.

When he felt Ulquiorra's breath on his collar bone, Grimmjaw placed his hands on the dark-haired man's shoulders and held him there. It was only when Ulquiorra stopped pushing upward that Grimmjaw noticed his comrade was partially erect now. Grimmjaw chuckled, "You do like that sound, don't you?" he ground his hips upward, feeling the smaller arancar grow harder under the rude pressure.

"Grimmjaw," Ulquiorra tried to push himself up toward Grimmjaw's throat again, "let me continue." His voice was unusually husky and he turned so that when he spoke, his lips brushed against the other man's skin. He felt Grimmjaw hesitate and for a moment, he thought he'd pushed a little too far and was going to lose his progress. Keeping his ear near the other man's body, he flicked out his tongue, tasting the salty flesh that was bared to him. At that, he felt Grimmjaw sigh and loosen his grip, continuing to yield to him. The fourth was only slightly disgusted with himself when he realized that he liked the way that scarred flesh tasted…almost as he liked the vibration of the sound that it earned him. He wasn't sure if he should let things get any heavier. He needed to figure out that sound and get the hell out of there before he allowed himself to succumb to more primal urges.

Grimmjaw was nearly past that point. The only thing that kept his senses with him was how close Ulquiorra had gotten to his windpipe. What disturbed him more than the fact that he allowed himself to fall into such a vulnerable position was how good it felt and how he knew he had to have more. After a long moment of enjoying the minimal, but intense, attention, he grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders again and pulled them so that they were face to face. When the smaller man parted his lips to speak, Grimmjaw took the opportunity to capture his lips and initiate a deep kiss. When he felt the mouth he was exploring begin to kiss back, he loosened his grip on Ulquiorra's shoulders in favor of kneading at them.

Because he continued to purr, Ulquiorra allowed his advances and enjoyed the feeling of the larger man pulling and clawing at his body, moving down to his chest and sides. Sometime during that, their bodies began to move to the rhythm Grimmjaw was making and they were picking up speed. In spite of how badly his body wanted to continue on the route that Grimmjaw was on, his mind was still plagued by the mystery of the sound and his examinations were coming up with very little in the way of an explanation. Almost regrettably, he pulled away, sitting up once again. He gave Grimmjaw a disappointed look though he was panting lightly and his skin was flushed.

"What?" The teal-haired arancar gave him an expecting look.

"This isn't getting me anywhere. I think I'd have to have Szayel dissect you to figure it out."

Grimmjaw's stern features turned suddenly to intense worry as the sound suddenly stopped.

"Don't worry. Since it doesn't seem to be particularly useful, I don't plan to do that until after you're already dead. You're so reckless that I shouldn't have to wait too long." He slowly gathered his sword, sheathed it, and dismounted.

"Are you kidding? You're just gonna leave after all that?" Grimmjaw's demeanor changed once again.

Ulquiorra threw him with an odd look over his shoulder. "I didn't come here to satisfy you."


	2. Sound pt 2

-1"You're a fuckin' cock tease, ya know that?" Grimmjaw spat.

"You want to continue?" Ulquiorra shot him an incredulous look. "You hate me almost as much as I loathe you," he reminded as he adjusted his uniform to better conceal his bulge.

"Look at ya, you want it just as much as I do," Grimmjaw's voice nearly had that fluttery sound once again.

Ulquiorra actually turned to face the espada still reclined on the large bed. "Look, neither of us wants to be on the bottom for the other, so," he had more to his reply but was cut off.

"Who said anything about fucking? With assumptions like that, I'm likely to think to you have dirty mind," Grimmjaw gave him an audacious 'come hither' look as he reached beneath his blanket to start stroking his throbbing erection. With that, he managed to coax the purring sound out of himself this time. It was only slight, not the deep rumbling that was heard moments earlier, but enough to get Ulquiorra's attention once again.

That sound again. Ulquiorra could feel it resonate through his body and the vibrations seemed to disconnect his normally logical and emotionally detached neural pathways. So, after all that, Grimmjaw didn't want a quick screw. It seemed implausible until he had a moment to think it over. No, Grimmjaw didn't want sex, he just wanted to mess around, like the way a cat would rather play with a mouse until it died than just kill it outright. He wanted to play with Ulquiorra, which had the potential to lead to sex but was not a guarantee. During this thought process, he didn't notice how long he'd been staring at the sixth espada leisurely stroking his own cock.

Grimmjaw gave a crude chuckle that mixed with the slight purring he was able to manage. "This ain't a free show. Either get your ass back over here or get the hell out."

Ulquiorra finally gave in and, with a slight shrug as he removed his sword from his hip, returned to the bed. Once he was within arm's reach, Grimmjaw grabbed him and pulled him in for another heated kiss, this one more vicious and hungry than the last. When he felt the larger arancar's tongue begin to really explore his mouth, his first instinct was to bite down as hard as he could but he fought that urge in favor of playfully nipping at the muscle that invaded his mouth. He was rewarded when he felt more than heard the purring start in full once again.

Grimmjaw roughly pulled the smaller espada back into his lap, positioning them so their erections would press and rub together, and once pleased with that, he began to unzip the other's shirt. He was going to pull it off entirely but when Ulquiorra's dexterous fingers began to lace through his hair, he decided to stop there for the time being. The way he lightly scratched at his scalp and tugged on his messy teal hair made him arch his back and move his hands back to the other's hips so he could grind even harder against one another. He clawed and kneaded at the fabric covering the other's hips. At that motion, Ulquiorra moaned into his mouth and he knew, for sure, that his comrade wasn't planning to leave him again.

Moments later, Ulquiorra was scratching at his throat, tracing random patterns on him with his fingernails. That was when Grimmjaw broke their kiss, both of their lips decorated with traces of blood, though whose neither could be sure. He looked up into the green eyes above him which now shined with lust. He was still unsure about being touched their so intimately but when Ulquiorra's lips found the sensitive spot just below his ear he could not think to argue. Instead, he tilted his head back while renewing his efforts to remove Ulquiorra's shirt. The smaller's hand was only gone from his throat for a second while the garment was discarded, but it was long enough for him to catch a quick breath.

Once Ulquiorra was shirtless, he felt his nipples being toyed with. It was a sensation that wasn't entirely unfamiliar but definitely not something he was used to and he gasped against the skin he'd been licking and sucking on.

"You're so sensitive, Ulquiorra," Grimmjaw taunted as he continued to rub and pinch the hardened nubs of flesh. "It's because you never let anyone touch you."

"Don't say stupid things," the fourth scolded, knowing that the teal-haired arancar was right in this instance.

Not particularly liking his tone, Grimmjaw rolled them over so that he was on top. Without hesitation, he pulled away the sheet that had been covering him and set to work on the smaller espada's pants. Ulquiorra sat in shock, and possibly awe, for a few long seconds as a very naked Grimmjaw proceeded to undress him. He couldn't help being taken in by the greedy grin on his face, the lustful glint in his eyes, or the full rumble that now emanated from the other man. He was about to act when Grimmjaw's face lowered to his chest and took one of his nipples into his mouth and began to gently suck.

From his vantage point, he could easily watch Ulquiorra screw his eyes and lips shut in a feeble attempt to suppress the sounds of pleasure his body wanted to make. Grimmjaw smirked against the other's pale skin and continued to remove the rest of his clothing. He only backed away long enough to pull Ulquiorra's pants off before resuming, this time not just paying attention to the smaller arancar's chest but to his bare groin as well.

This time Ulquiorra couldn't hold back a deep throated groan at the feeling of Grimmjaw beginning to stroke and message his length. It just felt too good and part of him wanted to hate himself for enjoying it so much but the rest told him to forget his pride, for just a moment, so that he could really enjoy himself. In that moment of abandon, Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Grimmjaw and pulled him in for a third kiss before one of his hands moved to the sixth's erection and began applying similar attentions to what he had received.

Neither of them could believe they'd fallen into such a situation but the feeling of hot flesh rubbing against hot flesh was consuming them to the point where neither could think clearly enough to care. The only thing they could think of was how much more they wanted. The friction increased as Ulquiorra pressed himself upward against Grimmjaw's strong chest, a silent plea for more contact which did not go ignored. The teal-haired espada used the opening to place his free hand on the small of the other's back and use that to hold him even closer. He could tell the man in his arms was quickly reaching his limit when the soft sighs of pleasure he was making took on a more urgent undertone so, started to back off.

Grimmjaw gave a slightly contented smile as he placed his hands on either side of Ulquiorra's head and laid down on the smaller arancar's body, covering it with his down. He continued their friction but at a much slower pace as he watched Ulquiorra agonize over whether to ask for more or simply accept the withdraw.

Finally, he spoke between panted breaths. "Why'd you stop?"

"You were about to come," Grimmjaw replied simply as he ran his finger through Ulquiorra's hair.

That comment infuriated the fourth espada but he didn't know how to respond except with an indignant glare.

"And that was getting boring…we should do something else."

Grimmjaw thought it was getting boring? Ulquiorra's mind reeled at the thought. "Then…what do you suggest?" he managed through gritted teeth.

"Well…," he pretended to think for a moment as he brought his hand from the fourth's dark hair to his pale lips, which were still stained with blood and the partial blush that covered his entire body.

Ulquiorra quickly batted the hand away, "I'm not going to suck you off."

"Hn. We'll see about that." Grimmjaw accepted the challenge, though he knew it wasn't supposed to be a challenge, and lifted himself off Ulquiorra's warm, wanting body.

They both nearly groaned at the loss of contact, especially when their erections stopped touching, as Grimmjaw turned around on top of him so that their cocks were in each others faces. Before Ulquiorra could speak, he grabbed the smaller arancar and rolled them back over so that he was on his back once again. With the pale espada kneeling over him, he slowly took the tip of his weeping cock between his lips and began to gently suck.

Ulquiorra groaned and took the hint. He began to tease the leaking slit of Grimmjaw's length with the tip of his tongue as he examined the rest. At that moment, he was a little unsure of himself. He knew what he was supposed to do but he didn't really have any experience and the size of the throbbing member wasn't something he was sure he could swallow. Regardless of this, he had to at least try, especially while Grimmjaw's mouth and rough tongue on him felt so damn good.

Grimmjaw took to playfully lapping at and sucking on Ulquiorra until his cock was coated in saliva before attempting to take his whole length into his mouth. It took a bit, but eventually he got it all and when he did Ulquiorra outright moaned at the vibrations Grimmjaw's purring created around his cock.

Grimmjaw withdrew for a moment, "You make some pretty interesting sounds there yourself," he half joked before returning to his task.

Ulquiorra blushed and was silently thankful that Grimmjaw couldn't see that. To keep himself from moaning so loudly again, he took as much of the sixth into his mouth as he could and began to suck. It wasn't as bad as he'd expected and, after a sensation so pleasurable, he had no choice but to reciprocate as best he could in hopes of getting more. After that, he wouldn't want Grimmjaw to get bored again and feel the need to stop. Luckily, that didn't seem to be the case as he felt the other arancar's large hands begin to knead at his bare ass hard enough to leave bruises, possibly cuts if he were to use his nails.

Ulquiorra gasped around the member in his mouth when he felt Grimmjaw's thumb begin to message his tight opening. It was so unexpected, though it really shouldn't have been, that he nearly lost his balance and found his chest resting on the sixth's lower abdomen. Grimmjaw felt Ulquiorra tense but did not waiver in his movements. Instead, he seemed even more determined to continue. Not that he seemed to be doing much more at the moment than just coaxing the muscles to relax.

Instead of lifting himself up to rest on his hands again, Ulquiorra continued to lay on Grimmjaw and used one of his newly freed hands to give the larger arancar a sort of warning. He began messaging his balls. Grimmjaw found this to be a most interesting tactic and continued his methodical movements until the muscle beneath his thumb began to relax. When it did, he slowly tried to penetrate it and received a rather tight squeeze on his sack, not enough to hurt too much but certainly enough to remind him that if Ulquiorra chose, he could have his nuts torn off at any moment. However, Grimmjaw liked the almost too painful pressure so it wasn't much of deterrent.

The only thing that kept Ulquiorra's lips wrapped around Grimmjaw's cock and his nose buried in teal pubic hair was the fact that Grimmjaw hadn't pulled away. In fact, he seemed to be sucking even harder. The fourth's will to withdraw was quickly quelled once again as he became accustomed to Grimmjaw's rough and invasive touches. So accustomed that he found himself enjoying the attention. The thought of Grimmjaw playing with his ass at all had never crossed his mind and the very idea that he would find it appealing was just absurd but now that it was happening, he reconsidered and slowly relaxed atop the larger espada once again.

His relaxation allowed him to take even more of the other into his mouth and open throat. He only gagged a little and only right at first. Grimmjaw was immensely impressed and pleased by this development and showed it by bobbing his head faster, letting his teeth graze the sensitive underside of Ulquiorra's member. The little bastard was close, he could feel it and even though he wanted to play for a quite a while longer, he took pity on his comrade and tried in earnest to finish him off. He took the fourth deep into his throat and concentrated on continuing his purring as he himself got closer to his release.

Ulquiorra couldn't help continuing to moan around Grimmjaw's length as the vibrations that emanated from deep inside Grimmjaw were felt all over his body especially along every inch of his aching member. When he felt he was about to lose himself, he tried even harder to bring the larger arancar into the same desperate state that he'd fallen into. Though he couldn't really tell, due to his own distractions, it was working. That is, he couldn't tell until he felt the girth in his mouth begin to pulse and shoot hot cream into his throat.

At that feeling, he pulled back, receiving a perfect view of the last couple of squirts as he felt himself spill into Grimmjaw. He felt his muscles give and the only thing that held him in place was Grimmjaw's firm grip on his backside as he hungrily swallowed all that he had to give, even sucking a little extra after he started to go soft to make sure he got it all. After that, he let go of the smaller arancar, letting his hips rest on his chest as they both caught their breath.

To Ulquiorra's surprise, Grimmjaw was still purring. He rolled off the larger espada and turned back round so they were facing one another once again and placed a hand on his rumbling chest, a gesture that appeared lazy at best. "You're still doing it," he needlessly pointed out.

Grimmjaw laughed a little, "Well, yeah I'm doin' it now. All things considered, I'm pretty content. Actually, I'm surprised it kept up after we really got going."

Ulquiorra thought about it for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

At the unprecedented display of emotion, Grimmjaw couldn't help asking, "What?"

"I was wrong," he told the teal-haired espada as he pushed himself up and off the large, now rather messy, bed.

"Oh no! Heuco Mundo might collapse!" Grimmjaw lazily teased as he grabbed the blankets once again. "What ever could you have been wrong about?"

Ulquiorra kept an eye on Grimmjaw while putting his clothes back on. He curled up in his bed, obviously hoping to go back to sleep after all that. "That purring, it does seem to have it's uses."

Grimmjaw lifted his head for a moment to give the fourth an expecting look.

"You give really good head," he commented as he continued to put his clothes back on.

"That's not just the purring," he licked his lips, "but I'm sure it helps."

Ulquiorra let a small chuckle slip as he finished dressing and headed for the door.

"You leave too quickly," Grimmjaw complained when the other espada's hand reached the knob on the door.

Ulquiorra turned back again, as he had the first time, taking in the sight of the sleepy teal-haired arrancar. "Unlike you, I have more important things to do than sleep all day."

"But maybe that means you'll come see me again soon," Grimmjaw continued with a shrug, before rolling over and quickly going back to sleep.

Without another word, Ulquiorra left as quietly as he'd entered. Perhaps he would return, it certainly had been an interesting experience.


	3. The Chase

It had been several nights since Ulquiorra's encounter with Grimmjaw and he still couldn't keep it completely from his thoughts. For the most part, he had been able to focus on his duties but he did, occasionally, find mind wandering back to those heated moments. Had it been a mistake? It sure didn't feel like a mistake at the time. In fact, it had been one of the best feelings of his existence. Not that that took very much. As Grimmjaw pointed out, he didn't regularly indulge himself so fully, if at all.

Everyday since the incident, as he'd come to think of it, the thought of 'visiting' Grimmjaw again had crossed his mind but he had yet to give into the urge. However, it was quickly becoming apparent that Grimmjaw thought he was waiting too long. All morning and afternoon, while Ulquiorra had been performing his usual duties, he could feel Grimmjaw lurking nearby. He never got too close, just close enough for his raietsu to be felt or for the predatory growling sounds he would occasionally make to be heard from his shadowy hiding places.

Ulquiorra tried to ignore it but being stalked wasn't something he was used to and did occasionally catch himself looking around to see if he could find where Grimmjaw was hiding. To Grimmjaw's credit, he went unseen throughout Ulquiorra's activities. This, however, made it even more difficult for him to concentrate on his duties and he hurried to finish so that he could retire for the evening.

Once finished with his final task, he began heading back to his quarters so that he might bathe and rest for the evening, hopefully washing away any stray thoughts of the sixth espada. No such luck. As Ulquiorra walked down the wide main hallway leading to the area where the espada now resided, he noticed a shadow in one of the corridors just off his path. It was undoubtedly Grimmjaw. Either he was slipping or coming out of hiding. Regardless, Ulquiorra wordlessly passed the sixth, acknowledging him even less than usual, if that was possible, and continued on his hurried path.

Grimmjaw, though disappointed, left him alone after that. As much as he wanted to throw the arrogant bastard down, tear their clothes off, and fuck him senseless, he also wanted a willing partner. Not for the sake of decency, mind you, but because Ulquiorra's willing participation made it all the sweeter.

He couldn't help wondering, after all that, how the fourth could remain so cold toward him,. Not that he expected much but during that short afternoon, he'd managed to break through the constant, stone-like façade and he'd hoped that progress would remain but somehow, it seemed to be backtracking. The thing that really got to him was that he'd been really, and quite uncharacteristically, good to Ulquiorra. He knew that, if he'd really wanted to, he could have fucked him, or at least gotten really, really close but he also knew that the high-and-mighty Ulquiorra wasn't up for it. So, he settled for mutual and simultaneous lip service. He thought that earned him at least a little more eye contact, since that was what he was willing to give. With an irritated shrug, Grimmjaw left the hallway and returned to his quarters.

Ulquiorra's door was only closed and locked for a matter of seconds before the shower was running and there was a uniform on the floor. As the probably too hot water beat down over his body, Ulquiorra sighed in relief. He was finally alone. There was a moment, as he was walking past Grimmjaw, that he thought he would continue to be followed to his door, possibly further. He was surprised that in addition to relief, as he had no real plan if he had been confronted, he also felt something vaguely resembling guilt at essentially blowing the other arancar off. It wasn't just guilt, though, it was mixed with a pang of disappointment.

At that realization Ulquiorra clasped his hand over his mouth in shock. Could he really be disappointed that Grimmjaw hadn't jumped him, though he seemed poised to do so all day? He knew all he had to do was acknowledge Grimmjaw, approach him showing any sort of interest and they could continue along that wonderfully carnal path once again. But he was too proud for that and, as a result, found himself alone, a state which normally would have increased his comfort. But he wasn't feeling very normal, especially when he found his thoughts going back to those moments he'd managed to commit to memory.

He leaned back against the shower wall and looked down at himself. There were still bruises the size of Grimmjaw's hands on his hips and thighs. A sight Grimmjaw would not doubt find quite becoming. Ulquiorra chuckled at the thought until he remembered how good those rough hands had felt on all the most sensitive parts of his body. Ulquiorra's hand wandered down to his semi-erection and began to coax it to its full length. His other hand remembered how good it felt when Grimmjaw toyed with his nipples, rubbing, pinching, pulling ever so slightly. Soon, his slight sighs and groans echoed through the small tiled room. It was a little strange to hear himself like that but he couldn't stop now so, he stepped forward into the full spray of the shower and continued.

Grimmjaw had done so many delicious things to him that he didn't know where to start or, maybe more appropriately, where to end. Primarily, there had been that god forsaken purring. It has started this whole stupid mess and still couldn't tell why he'd been drawn to it in the first place. Not that that seemed to matter much any more. Now, he thought mostly in terms of hearing, experiencing it again.

Another thing was how expertly Grimmjaw sucked his cock, a fact that disgusted him as much as it aroused him. In addition to the purring, the sixth had something else going for him. His tongue happened to be a rather unique texture. It was a little rough but not so much as to be unpleasant. At that thought, Ulquiorra found himself wanting the feeling of the sixth's tongue over his entire body. He blushed to himself at the realization that if Grimmjaw had used his tongue to play with his asshole, instead of his thumb, he would have been much less resistant…not that he'd put up much of a fight in the first place. Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he reached behind to do it himself, something that was rather new to him, and quickly found that it wasn't a very comfortable reach but continued regardless.

Then a thought occurred to Ulquiorra that almost made him lose himself, when Grimmjaw was in his mouth, he could feel a slight bit of the vibrations through the other arancar's dick. Now, what would that feel like if that were in a different orifice? Probably at least as good as getting head from Grimmjaw. Ulquiorra shuddered at the thought and remembered the initial feeling of the sixth taking him into is throat and sucking hard, dragging his teeth along the sensitive underside of his erection, and swallowing every last drop. Moments later, he spilled himself onto the tiled floor and watched his cum wash down the drain. As he stood catching his breath, he swore he could hear the echoes of the heated sounds he'd been making bouncing off the walls but it had to be his imagination.

Damn it! Had he really just done that? Ulquiorra wasn't as angry with himself as he thought he would be until he finally exited the shower and went back into his bedroom to find his uniform carelessly discarded on the ground. He was never that negligent. Grimmjaw was a bad influence and a terrible distraction. After some thought, he realized that he only had two options either give into his urges and continue seeing Grimmjaw or give up on such notions entirely. There was no in between. It didn't take him long after that to decide to continue indulging himself. The only problem after that was just how to go about doing it.

He didn't want to just go back to Grimmjaw and he certainly couldn't wait until he was 'in need' to approach the playful espada. He needed to find a way to get Grimmjaw to come after him. "Like a game a cat and mouse," he mused to himself until he realized that he was, in this instance, the mouse. But, the idea of 'getting caught' by the sixth wasn't entirely unappealing, considering he had a pretty good idea what would happen. And there was one consolation, the mouse led the chase…at least until it was caught. The hardest part, he knew, would be getting Grimmjaw to realize that he wanted to be chased. After that, there would be no stopping him.

Ulquiorra gave a slight shiver as he remember the unnerving feeling of having Grimmjaw stalk him all day. He hadn't really realize it at the time, but he'd been waiting to be pounced on from the moment he felt other's raietsu. He gave a slight sigh, the evening was still young and there was no way he was going to sleep without resolving this. At least he'd gotten to take care of himself so he wouldn't be as easily excited when Grimmjaw touched him this time.


	4. Let's play a game

-1Almost reluctantly, Ulquiorra took the short walk from his quarters to Grimmjaw's. After a sigh, he politely knocked on the large, heavy door. He waited a moment. No answer. He knocked again, this time a little louder. Still no answer. Hesitantly, he opened the door. Taking only a couple steps in, he looked around to find that Grimmjaw was not there. He gave in irked groan and quickly exited. After that, it only took a moment of concentration to find the sixth espada. He was in one of the larger training facilities. As he drew closer, he could tell that Grimmjaw was in there blowing off steam and at quite a rapid rate.

Grimmjaw was, in fact, in one of the training facilities and venting his frustrations to the large, mostly empty, but heavily reinforced room. He wasn't angry, per say, just frustrated, as in sexually frustrated, and with the object of his desire so obviously ignoring him he needed to get it out another way. He did it the only way he knew how, violently.

Needless to say, he was a little surprised when Ulquiorra entered and barely fought the urge to hit him with the energy blast he'd just prepared. Instead, he sent it just to the right of the smaller arancar as something of a warning. If Ulquiorra wasn't there to resolve this, he should just leave.

"You're a poor shot," Ulquiorra commented as he slowly drew closer.

"I didn't miss. It went exactly where I wanted it to," Grimmjaw shot back as he landed, slightly out of breath.

Ulquiorra looked him up and down. His skin glistened with sweat as his chest heaved in an attempt to gather much needed oxygen. For once, he was glad for the design of Grimmjaw's uniform which allowed him the perfect view of the larger espada's torso. He looked good like that. Ulquiorra unconsciously licked his lips.

Grimmjaw shifted his weight and gave the fourth an impatient look. "What?" He liked the way that Ulquiorra was behaving but he didn't want to trust it too much or he might find himself disappointed once again. If that was the case, he couldn't guarantee any measure of rationality in his actions and Aizen didn't like in fighting among his subordinates, especially the espada.

"Let's play a game," the fourth suggested with a slight glint in his eyes that Grimmjaw only ever saw in the heat of battle.

Intrigued, Grimmjaw's features softened just a bit. "I didn't know you like games, Ulquiorra. What sort of game would you like to play?" his tone was both chiding and playful.

"First one to land three hits on the other wins," the fourth suggested.

Grimmjaw gave a slight nod of approval. "Wins what?" he pressed, taking another step forward, closing the gap between them.

Now they were standing so close that Ulquiorra had to turn his head up just a bit to look Grimmjaw in the eye. "Whatever they want." His voice was quiet, a passive attempt to get the other to lean even closer to him.

Grimmjaw did lean down as he growled at the thought. "Are you sure about that?" It was obvious that he was already thinking about all the things he wanted to do to the fair-skinned arancar.

Ulquiorra could feel the larger man's breath ticking his skin. He savored the feeling for a moment before quickly stepping out of his reach. "I am quite sure. Unless you're not up for it." He taunted.

The challenge made Grimmjaw growl again and his eyes to narrowed dangerously. "I think I can handle it." He was about to lunge at the smaller espada but a split second before he did, Ulquiorra flitted away only to reappear right behind him.

"I'm happy to hear that," he kept his voice the same schooled tone that he always used as he kicked the back of Grimmjaw's knees and watching him fall gracelessly to the ground. "That's one," he informed before backing off again. He wasn't sure yet if he wanted to win but he was sure that he wanted to get the first shot in.

Though Ulquiorra was two ranks higher than Grimmjaw, their power was close enough that if they'd ever gotten into a real confrontation it was entirely possible and highly probable that they would destroy themselves. Grimmjaw often thought that the difference wasn't based on their strength, as it was quite comparable, but their loyalty to Aizen. Because of this, there was a sort of unspoken agreement between them that they would only fight hand-to-hand, no swords and no energy attacks. Not that either minded, it seemed to add to the game-like quality of their activity.

Grimmjaw gave a maniacal laugh before taking up the chase. It didn't take long for him to catch up and attempt an attack of his own. It took his a couple of tries, but as soon as he got his first shot in, he also got his second before Ulquiorra could retreat from his reach. "I guess that's two for me, one more and you're mine…" he giggled.

Ulquiorra couldn't help grinning to himself at Grimmjaw's tone. It was rare to see the sixth so pleased and he considered letting him get his third strike but couldn't bring himself to allow that so easily. Again, he disappeared and re-appeared much closer to Grimmjaw, a favorite technique of his, due to the surprised reactions he could get. Grimmjaw was less surprised than he'd hoped but, really, he should have been a little bit used to it by now. He was, however, surprised enough to be taken slightly off his guard. It lasted long enough for Ulquiorra to grab him by the hair and throw him to the ground. The larger arancar's body made a satisfying sound as it hit the hard stone floor. "Now we're even," Ulquiorra informed before disappearing again.

Grimmjaw found his way to his feet in a matter of seconds, not wanting to risk getting hit again, especially while prone. He laughed again, pretending to dust off his uniform. At that point, he decided to go on the defensive, letting Ulquiorra get close before slipping out of his grasp.

This was it. One hit to decide which one of them was going to get what they wanted from the other. They were both so excited by the idea that neither particularly cared who won, just that they were playing the game. But it had to end sometime and they were both growing impatient. After chasing each other around until they were nearly breathless, it came down to the pair circling one another in an intense stare down.

"Do you know what you'd do with me if I _let_ you hit me again?" Grimmjaw taunted, his crazed grin showing just how pleased he was with the situation.

Ulquiorra blushed slightly as his thoughts went straight to his shower fantasy of Grimmjaw tasting him everywhere. His distraction lasted long enough for Grimmjaw to close the gap between them and use is momentum to pin the shorter espada against the wall with his body.

"You did have something in mind, didn't you?" Grimmjaw leaned down to whisper in his prey's ear, "We may have time for that as well, if you're up for it."

Ulquiorra couldn't hold back a slight shiver. "That doesn't matter now. So, what do you want?"

Grimmjaw pretended to think for a moment while toying with Ulquiorra's collar. "I want to play with you again. Last time was fun but you left too soon. I want you to stay with me until I'm totally satisfied," he informed, his eyes locked on his comrades.

Ulquiorra blinked in surprise. He'd fully expected to be ordered to his hands and knees. "About how long do you intend to take?" he tried to hide his anticipation with impatience.

"As long as I like," he pressed the fourth harder against the wall and began to tear at his shirt in earnest.

"Well, if that's the case," he pushed the hungry-looking espada off him, receiving a disappointed glare until he continued, "then we should do this elsewhere. I don't particularly like interruptions."

Grimmjaw purred at the idea, sending electric jolts up and down Ulquiorra's spine.

The pair made quick work of the walk back to Grimmjaw's chamber and once inside, Grimmjaw locked the door and turned his full attention on his companion. He sensually wrapped his arms around the fairer arancar and pulled him into a deep kiss.

As Ulquiorra's brain began to short circuit, he mentally noted that this kiss was much different than the one's he'd received the other day. This time, Grimmjaw seemed content to take his time, not forcing his tongue into the other's mouth but instead waiting until Ulquiorra's tongue came out to play to carefully take the wet cavern. It also took much longer for the kiss to turn into a hungry lip-lock that somewhat resembled a kiss this time. Grimmjaw seemed to be setting the pace rather slow, not that Ulquiorra minded, though his body was already starting to stir.

Ulquiorra slid one hand between them, but this time not to push away, but rather to feel the strong chest pressed against him. Grimmjaw's skin was still slick with sweat as he slid his fingers across one of the sixth's barely hidden nipples. Even that slight attention earned him a reaction as Grimmjaw gasped slightly, breaking their kiss for only a moment as he looked down into Ulquiorra's shining green-eyes, already totally dilated with lust, before returning to his assault. It wasn't until Ulquiorra twisted his nipple that Grimmjaw pulled away to speak.

"So, you gunna let me fuck you this time?" Grimmjaw asked, almost absentmindedly, his hands wandering all over the fourth's body.

Ulquiorra chuckled at the sixth's forwardness. "That's not what you asked for…or is that the only way I can satisfy you?" He continued to play with Grimmjaw's chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles tensing and untensing under his skin.

"I just wanna know ahead of time…so I don't get my hopes up just so you can bitch out on me again." The sixth brought his lips close enough to brush against Ulquiorra's ear as he spoke, allowing a slight growl to slip through.

Ulquiorra didn't like his wording but he understood. "Perhaps," he replied simply, unwilling to commit to anything more than he already had, though not relenting in his physical reply.

Grimmjaw grinned knowingly and continued down the fourth's slender throat. Slowly, almost agonizingly so, he unzipped Ulquiorra's shirt, leaving it to hang open like his own.


	5. Insatiable

Apparently, not right out 'no' was all the teal-haired arancar was looking for or all he really needed to hear and that put Ulquiorra at ease. Even the fact that he was considering it at that point was enough to keep the sixth going. As he continued to play with Grimmjaw's chest, his other hand slid lower to Grimmjaw's soul chain hole, his fingertips carefully tracing patterns along the sensitive inner flesh.

Grimmjaw groaned into Ulquiorra's neck at the feeling, it was almost as good as having the little bastard touch his cock. His fingers were softer than he expected, now that he got a chance to think about it and his touches were the tentative, exploratory kind he'd used the other day. Though the sixth craved a rougher contact from his partner, this was certainly enjoyable, and he knew he could wait until Ulquiorra got worked up enough for that. After all, it didn't seem like it would take very long.

In response to the intimate touches, Grimmjaw moved from the side of Ulquiorra's throat to the hollow at the base, sliding his rough tongue along the edge before attempting to taste the flesh deeper in. He felt Ulquiorra's knees buckle at that and held him tightly against the wall. Such an intense reaction was hardly to be found from the fourth and the very thought made Grimmjaw purr again.

The vibrations and Grimmjaw's aggressiveness made Ulquiorra shudder and lose whatever concentration he had focused on returning the wonderful touches being afforded to him. The sixth immediately noticed this and backed off. "What's the matter? Too much for ya?" he teased, knowing that he was already overwhelming Ulquiorra's senses.

With the withdraw, Ulquiorra regained some sense of self and replied. "I thought you were the one to be satisfied here. Why are you paying so much attention to me?"

"Tch. Are you complaining? I'm just showin' ya what I like…I hope you've been paying attention." Grimmjaw withdrew completely in favor of moving toward the bed.

Ulquiorra hesitated for only a moment before following him. "You think I don't already have a pretty good idea?" he scoffed. "You're not that difficult to figure out."

"Okay then, show me what ya got," Grimmjaw barely finished his challenge before he found himself face down on his own bed, Ulquiorra's hand in the middle of his back to hold him down.

"I know you like it rough, rougher than what you've been playing at…like you think I'll be more willing to let you stick this," he rudely grabbed Grimmjaw's partially erect length, "inside me if you pretend that you'll be gentle."

Grimmjaw gave a pleased growl into his blankets as he tried to push against the fourth's groping hand.

Ulquiorra chuckled at the reaction. There was no defiance in it, only the raw, true nature of the sixth.

"I did it for your sake, ya know…sort of. I knew you wouldn't play along if I tore into ya right from the start. Just look at the way you react to my touches, you're already hard. I didn't want to over tax you," Grimmjaw cockily admitted and his purring stopped.

It was Ulquiorra's turn to growl but Grimmjaw continued before he could speak.

The sixth broke their contact for a moment to roll on to his back so he could look Ulquiorra in the eyes. "Besides, this isn't about me trying to get the better of you. I just wanna have a good time. How do you not understand that by now?"

Ulquiorra blinked down at him in incomprehension.

Grimmjaw smirked and pulled the green-eyed espada down on top of him so that the full weight of the smaller rested entirely on his body. With their nearly bare chests pressed together they could feel one another's racing heartbeats and labored breathing. "If you think you'd be any good…you could fuck me first," Grimmjaw offered with a gleam in his eye as he felt Ulquiorra's cock twitch at the suggestion. "Okay, it's settled then, but just so you know, I give as good as I get."

Ulquiorra, apparently stunned and overwhelmingly aroused, wordlessly and motionlessly stared down at the playful espada beneath him in disbelief.

Grimmjaw chuckled again, "That's a good look for you," he commented before pulling Ulquiorra up enough to lap at the fourth's soul chain once again.

The sudden sensual sensation brought Ulquiorra back to action. His fingers laced in Grimmjaw's unruly hair and pulled him away before sliding down Grimmjaw's body to do the same to him. As he kissed and nibbled his way down Grimmjaw's chest, toward his hollow, the sixth began to purring again. He stopped at Grimmjaw's erect nipples and, this time, he didn't hesitate to use his teeth to tease the sensitive nubs of flesh. He loved the way the rumbling sound deepened as the larger arancar arched his back, physically begging for more of that harshly teasing mouth.

Before Grimmjaw could get bored with that, he continued downward, briefly reminding the sixth how sensitive his ribs were, before allowing his tongue and fangs graze the outer rim of the hollow in the other's stomach. Grimmjaw let loose a growl that mixed his purring to make a most intoxicating sound that urged him to go further. In spite of, or more likely because of, his eagerness, Ulquiorra attempted to continue with the same sort of slow pace that Grimmjaw had set earlier. With this in mind, he moved his mouth down to Grimmjaw's tented pants and gave a slight sigh of relief. He was finally hard too, leaving Ulquiorra in a slightly less embarrassing state by comparison. He lapped at the fabric until it was soaked and he could taste the sixth's precum leaking through.

Then he did something Grimmjaw hoped for and expected but he didn't expect the method used. Ulquiorra kept his head down as he slowly untied the sash at Grimmjaw's waist with his teeth. The article was quickly discarded in favor of continuing to bear the sixth to him using only his mouth.

"You're mouth's a lot more talented than I thought," Grimmjaw commented between impressed moans.

Ulquiorra only paused for a moment to reply, "I could say the same for yours," before making quick work of the loose pants that covered Grimmjaw's length.

As much as the sixth liked the attention, he felt he'd been passive long enough and once his erection was freed, he quickly sat up to push Ulquiorra down onto his back. "This is hardly fair, getting me all naked and excited while you do all the work. Here," he roughly pulled Ulquiorra's jacket off before doing the same to his own and tossed them off the bed. Pulling the fourth into his lap, he began grinding their erections together as he initiated another kiss. This one felt more familiar. It was almost all teeth as their tongues fought for dominance, a token fight since neither thought of themselves as in charge of the situation any more.

When Grimmjaw pulled away to see blood on Ulquiorra's lips, he didn't hesitate to lick it off, uncaring as to whose it was. As he hungrily sucked his lips and tongue, Ulquiorra untied his sash and pushed his pants down far enough for their bare erections to press and rub together. He grasped them both in one hand and began to stroke, letting their precum, already in beads streaming from the tips, be the lubrication. They both groaned at the feeling and one of Grimmjaw's hands joined his and increased the pressure.

When they both started to sweat and their breathing became more ragged, Ulquiorra tried to pull away but Grimmjaw held him tight and kept going until the fourth came. The sensation was almost enough for Grimmjaw to lose himself as well but he bit his lip hard enough to bleed in a successful attempt to hold himself back. Ulquiorra rested his head on Grimmjaw's shoulder as he caught his breath. He silently swore to himself for coming so easily until he watched Grimmjaw raise his come cover hand from their laps and began to lick it off.

Ulquiorra gave him a peculiar look as he watched the sixth taste him.

"You want some?" he held his fingers up to the fourth's lips and was surprised when his tongue flicked out to taste the quickly cooling substance. Ulquiorra shrugged at the taste. "No, thank you. I'd rather have some of yours." He pushed Grimmjaw onto his back and finished removing their pants, no reason for getting them any messier than they already had. Once again, Ulquiorra found himself faced with a very naked and very horney Grimmjaw, something he was starting to get used to and something he knew what to do with.

Carefully, Ulquiorra knelt between Grimmjaw's thighs and brought his face down to meet his erection. Even just breathing on it made the teal-haired espada tense. Ulquiorra smirked up at the sixth, who was not so patiently waiting for him to continue, before settling just a little lower. Without warning, he took one of Grimmjaw's balls into his mouth and began to suck, occasionally allowing his teeth to sink into the tender flesh. He reveled in the gasps and moans that Grimmjaw didn't care to suppress as he moved to the other, tasting the salty skin. He kept up and for a moment, it appeared that Grimmjaw might come from just that but when it became clear that was not the case, he took pity on the larger arancar and moved back up to his throbbing erection.

This time, he didn't hesitate to take as much as he could on his first try and even more after that. Soon, he found Grimmjaw's hands on his head, one tangled in his dark hair, the other with a firm grip on the horn of what remained of his mask. Ulquiorra let him do as he pleased, allowing the sixth to move him at whatever speed he desired. Fortunately, since he felt he was going to start gagging soon, Grimmjaw didn't last much longer and spilled hot seed into his mouth.

The sixth, even through his post-orgasmic haze, looked offended when the fair skinned espada, now with very rosy lips, spit his semen out into his hand. "What's the matter? A little to bitter for ya?" However, he was so caught up in his own reverie that he hardly noticed how quickly Ulquiorra's erection had returned.

"Roll over," Ulquiorra ignored the taunt.

Grimmjaw gave him a skeptical look.

"I said, roll over," he ordered again, this time there was compliance.

Almost reluctantly, Grimmjaw rolled over onto his stomach. Once he was there, Ulquiorra lifted his hips and spread his ass. "This is a good look for you," he teased as he began slathering the quickly cooling cum in his hand on the sixth's entrance.

Grimmjaw was about to retort but lost his words at the sensation of Ulquiorra's fingers penetrating him. Instead, the sound came out as a deep, guttural moan as he pushed back against the invasion. Ulquiorra gave a sort of triumphant grin as he watched the sixth ride his fingers while he searched for the spot that would make the other see stars. It didn't take long and it seemed like Grimmjaw was tilting his hips to help him find it. Once he did find it, there was no doubt in his mind, as he felt the ring of muscle contract around his fingers. He watched as with repeated assaults on the sixth's prostate, Ulquiorra could see his cock stirring to life once again.

Once the teal-haired arancar was partially erect, Ulquiorra withdrew and wiped the remaining semen on his own erection before positioning it at Grimmjaw's entrance. Surprisingly, Grimmjaw pulled away. "What's the matter? Change your mind? It's a little late for that, you know."

In response, Grimmjaw quickly rolled onto his back once again before wrapping his legs around Ulquiorra. "Nothin's wrong. I just wanna watch," he nearly purred.

That was all Ulquiorra needed to hear before beginning to push himself inside the sixth. He groaned aloud as he felt the sixth's tight heat slowly sheathing his length. Once fully buried inside Grimmjaw, Ulquiorra took a moment to breath and look down that the teal-haired arancar beneath him. He was panting as well, though not quite as hard, and he seemed to be experiencing a minimal amount of discomfort. In fact, it looked like Grimmjaw was growing impatient.

The sixth wrapped his legs tighter around Ulquiorra and ground his hips against the fourth, creating a wonderful stirring sensation inside him. The both moaned at the feeling until Ulquiorra began to slowly thrust in and out of Grimmjaw. The teal-haired arancar tried to get his partner to move faster but to no avail. Ulquiorra had other plans. While maintaining his steady pace, Ulquiorra let his hands wander all over Grimmjaw's body in a way that he learned the other day would cause the larger arancar to purr. Ulquiorra need to hear, no, needed to feel, that sound again.

"Come on, I can take it. Gimme all ya got," Grimmjaw encouraged greedily.

"Just relax, Grimmjaw," Ulquiorra coaxed, something that sounded strange after the sixth was already penetrated and begging for more. "I'm enjoying myself," he informed. When the sound started anew, Ulquiorra bucked and moaned at the feeling. It was better than he'd imagined.

Grimmjaw laughed when he realized what his partner was up to and tried his damnedest to keep it going, though with the pressure beginning to build in his groin, he wasn't sure how long it would last. It helped that Ulquiorra had managed to find all the sensitive spots on his body that seemed to trigger the purring, including carefully stroking the sixth's cock as it twitched and pulsed whenever his prostate was struck.

After that, Ulquiorra began to really thrust into his comrade, something that made Grimmjaw give a pleased growl. The fourth was showing an unprecedented amount of emotion in his features. His eyes, half-lidded, as he looked down at his nearly writhing partner, his skin no longer the fair shade he was familiar with, but a rosy flush, and he was biting his lip, all the while, moaning and groaning with each powerful thrust. He pushed harder and deeper, needing more contact, more friction. Finally, he realized that their current position was not going to allow for that, even if it did afford him a marvelous view.

Reaching back, he grabbed Grimmjaw beneath his knees and pushed them up to either side of his chest. He was about half way there, and still sliding in, when Grimmjaw let a particularly guttural groan pass his lips. At that he paused but continued to thrust.

At the hesitation, Grimmjaw grinned, "I'm more flexible than you give me credit for." He grabbed Ulquiorra's wrists and pulled him closer, doubling himself over under the weight of the other.

This was exactly what he'd been wanting and Ulquiorra wasted no time in renewing his efforts, which were quickly evolving from the carefully timed pace of before into something more primal, almost frantic. As he drew closer, Ulquiorra noticed Grimmjaw's erection, now pressed between their bodies, begging to be touched. Instinctively, he moved one of his hands from Grimmjaw's knee to the anxious length.

Grimmjaw quickly slapped the hand away, slightly enjoying the confused look he received from Ulquiorra. "I'm saving that for you," he replied in a husky voice.

Ulquiorra immediately withdrew his hand in favor of pinning the sixth harder against the mattress. He was close and if the teal-haired arancar beneath him didn't want any further attention, he wasn't going to argue. This renewed fervor caused Grimmjaw's rumble to deepen and moments later he felt Ulquiorra pulse inside him and his semen coat his insides.

The fourth came with a deep, throaty moan before collapsing a top the sixth. He was gasping for air as Grimmjaw unfolded himself and rolled Ulquiorra off him. His normally sharp green eyes were totally glazed over and his lids were sliding shut. Grimmjaw grinned greedily at his spent partner before getting up to retrieve a damp towel. He wanted to keep playing but he wanted to clean up a little bit first. When he returned, Ulquiorra was nearly passed out so he took the liberty of cleaning the fourth himself. Something he, surprisingly, didn't mind. Ulquiorra only began to stir again when Grimmjaw started to carefully wipe off his limp cock. He flinched and then shuddered before opening his eyes.

"You're messy," Grimmjaw teased playfully.

"It's your fault," Ulquiorra shot back weakly.

Once they were clean, he carelessly tossed the towel off the bed and stared down at Ulquiorra who grew increasingly concerned. They took a quiet moment to look each other up and down. Ulquiorra's eyes got stuck down on Grimmjaw's still weeping erection. He didn't have a problem with letting the sixth have what he wanted but, at the moment, he was too tired, too spent.

"So," Grimmjaw, for the moment, was happy just to make small talk and allow his partner a moment to recover, "you know I'm not done with you yet," he absentmindedly stroked his length.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "I figured as much. Just give me a minute," he began to bargain.

Grimmjaw grinned. "No rush. In fact, I wanted to ask you about something before we got to that."

Ulquiorra cocked an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"You had something in mind when you challenged me earlier. What was it?" he asked as though it had been the only thing on his mind the entire time.

Ulquiorra blushed and looked away. "I told you, that doesn't matter now."

Grimmjaw scowled. "I'm making it matter. What was it?" he pressed.

"I don't see why you care." Actually, he did see why the sixth cared but he was much too embarrassed to put it into words.

"Just tell me, damn it," he demanded with a snarl. "I'll let you do it before I fuck you," he bargained.

"I didn't want to do anything to you. I wanted you to do something to me," he managed.

That intrigued the sixth even further. "Oh, what can I do for you?" He ran his hand up and down Ulquiorra's thigh, leaning over him with a predatory grin.

"You'll do it before you fuck me?" Ulquiorra wanted to make sure before he divulged his secret that he would get what he wanted.

"Sure, you can't want anything too outrageous. After all, I've seen how little it takes to excite you," his fingertips brushed Ulquiorra's pubic hair.

With a serious, but still rather embarrassed look, Ulquiorra rolled over and propped himself up on his hands and knees, leaving his ass facing Grimmjaw, "I want you to lick me," he informed seriously, though his voice was husky.

Grimmjaw didn't hesitate to move closer to Ulquiorra's bare ass. "Really?" he asked, surprised by how sensual the fourth's suggestion was. To be honest, he was expecting to be asked for a blow job or something like that.

Ulquiorra nodded, biting his lip when he felt Grimmjaw's breath on his backside.

"Alright then. This'll get ya ready for what I'm gunna do anyway," he shrugged before starting with the tip of his tongue on the fourth's balls and moving up to his tight entrance.

It was just as good as he'd imagined, no, better. Ulquiorra bit the sheets to muffle the moan of pleasure he couldn't suppress. It only made the sound sexier to Grimmjaw's ears. When he circled the ring of muscle, he got to hear Ulquiorra make a breathy series of sighs and when he actually stuck his tongue inside, he was rewarded with a whimpered moan. At that, there was no doubt in his mind that this was indeed what Ulquiorra was going to ask for had he won their little contest. He continued to tease Ulquiorra with his tongue until he was hard once again and his entrance was sopping wet. When he pulled away, his features turned to a grin of triumph at the sight of Ulquiorra. His eyes were closed and there was a bit of bed sheet caught between his lips.

"A biter, huh? Can't say I'm surprised…or that I mind, " Grimmjaw's words pulled Ulquiorra out of his daze but before the fourth could respond, he found himself turned around and seated in Grimmjaw's lap. "You ready?" he asked, but his tip was already pressing into the tight entrance.

Ulquiorra started to nod but ended up throwing his head back when the strong hands on his hips pulled him down on Grimmjaw's erection with no hesitation. His breath caught in his throat but he wasn't allowed time to catch his breath before it happened again. Feeling dizzy, he wrapped his arms around Grimmjaw and buried his face in his neck. Ulquiorra's desperate response, only served to egg Grimmjaw on, digging his nails into the other's hips and continuing to lift him only to pull him back down harder and faster than the time before.

After a few long moments, Ulquiorra managed to gather enough of himself to move with Grimmjaw. The fourth's sudden participation caused a slight change in their position, but it was significant enough to make him cry out. "Aaah, Grimmjaw, right there, harder!" he couldn't believe such words were coming from his mouth but he couldn't deny the pleasure that took over his body in intense waves. Grimmjaw finally hit his prostate and he was again seeing stars his body was now moving of it's own violation in order to get more of that feeling deep inside him.

Grimmjaw took the hint and tried to keep that angle, though it was difficult with Ulquiorra pulling his hair and clawing at his shoulders hard enough to make him growl. However difficult, he did succeed for the most part. And with Ulquiorra helping their movements, he move one hand from the fourth's hip to his ignored erection to begin pumping him in time with their thrusts.

Then, something neither quite expected happened, Ulquiorra's heated breaths and breathy moans on Grimmjaw's neck and throat caused Grimmjaw to purr once again. This was something that Ulquiorra had been correct about as well, he could feel the sixth's vibrations inside him and it was enough to make him bite down on Grimmjaw's shoulder as he came. Ulquiorra's reaction was so intense, the biting combined with the way the fourth clamped down on him and the way he clung to him, that it caused a sympathetic reaction within the sixth and he too came for the final time that evening.

The larger arancar was slowly pulled from his daze when he felt Ulquiorra cleaning the slightly wound that he'd created. "Hmm?" he was a little taken aback by the gentle administrations.

"I can have the healing woman fix this for you," Ulquiorra offered offhandedly.

Slowly, Grimmjaw laid down, setting the other beside him. "Eh, just leave it," he shrugged as he began to doze off.

When Grimmjaw loosened his grip on Ulquiorra, he attempted to move away but found the grip on his torso tighten again. Grimmjaw growled, "You can't leave yet."

Ulquiorra sighed. "Are you trying to tell me that after all that, you're still not satisfied? Look at you, you can barely stay awake. I'd say you're done."

Grimmjaw growled again, this time with less conviction, "At least wait until I'm asleep before you sneak off."


	6. What you lack

Okay, so this little plot bunny started nibbling at my brain and I figured, why not write a short little piece to satisfy it? I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

To his surprise, Ulquiorra did decide to stay. It was mostly because he was so worn out from their playtime that he didn't have much energy left for anything else. Without any sort of real reply, he just let his eyes slide shut and he fell asleep in Grimmjaw's bed. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, it felt good to sleep next a warm body and he got some of the best sleep of his existence that evening.

Grimmjaw awoke first the following morning and the feeling of a warm body was less of a comfort for him than something else. As he began to stir he slowly realized that he was snuggled up next to someone and quickly realized just who it was. A grin grew on his lips at the slight of the sleepy arancar next to him. He couldn't help thinking that the fourth looked damned adorable like that. He was totally relaxed and his features took on a certain deceptive innocence like that. He shifted slightly to see if the other would wake. He did not. Who knew Ulquiorra was such a sound sleeper? It probably had something to do with how thoroughly Grimmjaw had worn him out the night before.

The sixth espada grinned at the memories as something else dawned on him. He was aroused again. Waking up with a hard-on was something that rarely happened to him but it had increased in frequency when he started seeing Ulquiorra. He licked his lips as he watched that fair chest rise and fall beneath his thin bed sheets.

"I wonder just how sound of a sleeper he really is?" Grimmjaw wondered as his hand traveled toward his bedmate and started running up and down his side. The fourth made the slightest of sounds but otherwise did not stir. Grimmjaw found that very interesting so he kept using his hand to casually explore the rest of that milky torso.

He carefully watched Ulquiorra's face for any signs of waking but there were none. He was out like a light. That's when he began to wonder just how much he could get away with before his partner awoke. His touches had managed cause the fair-skinned espada's member to harden partially but before he could get much further than that observation, his fingers ran over something strange on Ulquiorra's stomach. It was a small hole, maybe only a centimeter deep. He cautiously stuck his finger inside and moved it around. Ulquiorra made another small sound and wiggled a little at that.

Unable to control his curiosity further, he slowly pulled the sheets off of their bodies and eyed the small dent in his comrade. His touches seemed to stir something inside the green-eyed espada without actually causing him to stir from his deep sleep.

That morning was one that Ulquiorra would probably never forget. He awoke to the strange sensation of Grimmjaw licking his stomach. He was slowly pulled from his slumber. "What in the world are you doing?"

"What's this?" Grimmjaw asked as he ran his tongue around the outer rim of Ulquiorra's bellybutton, he received an incredulous look in response to the question and a heated sigh for his action.

"It's my navel. Everybody has one," Ulquiorra replied dryly.

Grimmjaw glared upward, "I don't. What's it do?"

"It doesn't do anything."

"Then what's it for?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "It's not for anything."

"Then why is it here?" he poked at it, making Ulquiorra flinch.

"Stop that!" he ordered. "I have it because it is part of a human appearance." He took a moment to briefly explain why humans had them.

"That's disgusting," Grimmjaw griped and pulled away.

Ulquiorra frowned. The sixth's attention, though strange and unexpected, had been rather arousing for some reason. "Try not to think about it," he laced his fingers in teal hair and tried to encourage him to resume.

"Does that feel good or something?" Grimmjaw asked suspiciously as he drew close to the fourth's stomach once again.

He didn't really want to answer that, even though he'd practically told his partner ever other thing that turned him on.

The sixth, impatient for a reply, dipped his tongue back in the small hole and swirled it around earning a slight whimper as Ulquiorra unconsciously gripped his hair. "I see…" He took hold of Ulquiorra's hips when they started to grind against him. It wasn't to deprive the fourth of the physical contact, but so that he would have more control over it.

After that, they both forgot Ulquiorra's slightly disturbing explanation. It didn't take long before the fourth was using his hold on Grimmjaw's hair to try to push his head lower. He didn't want to budge. He seemed perfectly content to toy with the small opening while Ulquiorra squirmed.

Though the sixth's devilish tongue was doing a fine job of arousing him, its actions were also tickling. Ulquiorra didn't want to laugh, revealing that much of himself would be more than he could handle, so he ended up wiggling around even more violently than he would have otherwise. His movements didn't exactly do him any favors either. His was in a vulnerable position already and they only served to bring himself close enough to Grimmjaw for his erection to occasionally brush against he larger arancar's torso. As he strained and Grimmjaw held fast, the thin bed sheet covering his lower half rubbed and pulled on his member, making him ever harder.

"Stop it, you have no idea what you're doing," Ulquiorra nearly pleaded.

"You don't know what you're doing when you make me purr…but you seem rather intent to do anyway," Grimmjaw was quick to point out.

The fourth paused. Was it really the same? At the least, it was probably as close to the same as they were going to get. He quickly realized that this was as much about every hollow's obsession with what they lack as it was about the sex.

The pause made Grimmjaw smile because it meant that his partner was actually considering what he said. It was nice to be listened to occasionally. He rewarded the consideration by grabbing Ulquiorra's erection through the sheet. The fourth gasped and arched his back. The sheet was soft but Grimmjaw's grip was less than gentle creating an erotic mixture of sensations that he could not ignore, not that he wanted to. He hissed as the sixth continued to pump him, occasionally taking a moment to tongue the small orifice a few inches above his hand.

The fourth espada whimpered every time he felt that rough tongue wiggle and wriggle in and around his navel. He'd never realized what an erogenous zone that could be and Grimmjaw seemed intent to exploit it to the greatest extent that he could.

Grimmjaw looked up at his comrade. His green eyes were mostly shut, only open just the tiniest bit so that he could see what was being done to him. His mouth hung open, every sound of pleasure readily bubbling up from between those perfectly pale lips. He was so caught up in watching Ulquiorra's ever-changing expression that he was a little startled when the smaller arancar came into the sheet covering his length. He gave a deep groan as he did before relaxing beneath the sixth. The slightest traces of a smile danced along the corners of his mouth but were never actually realized.

The teal-haired arancar did actually smile. He was quite pleased with the fact that Ulquiorra would allow himself to cum so easily for him now. There was only one small issue left. Without out a word, he pushed himself up and off the bed. He was hard but he wasn't going to make his partner do anything about it. He wanted to see if Ulquiorra was ready to take the initiative. Not that he hadn't already acted that morning but he saw that more as a nudge in the right direction than a pushing himself onto the other.

He was about a meter from the bed before Ulquiorra said anything.

"Where are you going?" He sounded slightly offended.

"Wherever I please," he replied haughtily. Copping attitude with the superior espada was sure to provoke some sort of reaction.

It did. Ulquiorra growled and grabbed Grimmjaw by the wrist. He used that grip to pull the larger arancar back to his bed. He'd be expecting something like that and was able to catch himself enough to end up seated on the edge of his bed rather than falling down. Ulquiorra quickly positioned himself so that he was seated behind the sixth with the teal-haired espada between his legs. He wrapped his arms around his partner's torso and held him tight.

"I don't think you're going anywhere in this condition," he chided playfully while toying with one of Grimmjaw's nipples. His other hand held him fast.

Grimmjaw shivered at the feeling of the fourth's hot breath on the back of his neck and gave the slightest mewl of pleasure. In a matter of seconds he was totally relaxed in Ulquiorra's arms and purring like a kitten. His eyes slowly slid shut and his lips curved into a satisfied smile.

The smaller arancar unwrapped his arm from Grimmjaw's waist and moved his hand to his weeping erection. The sixth groaned and his head rolled back to rest on the strong shoulder behind him. That was when Ulquiorra saw a something he just couldn't resist. He could see one of the larger arancar's veins pulsing just beneath the thin surface of the taut skin of his throat. Grimmjaw would have immediately retreated when he saw the look in those sharp green eyes. They absolutely sparkled at the sight of his comrade's bare throat only centimeters from his lips. He started out small, only allowing the tip of his tongue to slide up and down that strong neck. They both knew that could only last so long but the attention was so sweet that Grimmjaw couldn't bring himself to resist it.

He started pumping harder for a few minutes before he began sucking on the sixth's salty sweet skin. It was enough to make the teal-haired arancar arch his back and push his hips forward into his partner's hand, forcing more contact. Ulquiorra growled at the reaction and held him even tighter, too many more movements like that and the sixth was likely to fall to the floor. But that's okay, because that was the sort of attention that Grimmjaw was craving. He enjoyed the possessive embrace and the vulnerability of having the sharp teeth of a cruel creature like Ulquiorra so close to one of his lifelines excited him even more. His heart raced an the fourth could feel it beneath his lips as well as the hand that was still on the teal-haired arancar's tan chest. He had to forego playing with Grimmjaw's nipples in favor of holding him tight. He told himself that was so that the larger arancar didn't accidentally fall off the bed due to his distracted state but they both knew it was because he enjoyed the feeling of the other writhing so desperately against his body.

"Why Grimmjaw, I didn't know you could behave so shamefully. You look rather whorish at the moment," Ulquiorra taunted as his teeth began to graze the bruise he'd created.

"Eeegh…it's not fair to say things like that at a time like this," he weakly shot back. Even if he could have managed a more genuinely angry tone, the full rumble that he emitted would have canceled that out. "Besides, I'm only a whore if…anybody can make me act this way."

That admission made Ulquiorra smile, another thing that would have made Grimmjaw run had he seen it. It only lasted an instant before he dug one of his fangs into the vein and made a small tear, only a matter of centimeters. With the sudden sharp pain, the purring came to a full stop and Grimmjaw tensed. His breath hitched in his throat before he made a small whining sound and came in the hand of his superior.

Before he even really got an opportunity to taste the wound, Grimmjaw had turned around and starting to pull them further up onto the bed. He'd started purring again, if only just barely, as he snuggled close to Ulquiorra. The sound was enough to stifle any of the fourth's protests to such an intimate embrace. Instead, he ran his fingers through Grimmjaw's messy teal hair, lightly scratching at his scalp and tugging lightly on his hair in a successful attempt to draw the intoxicating sound out further.

Minutes later the sixth espada was once again sound asleep and the fourth wasn't far behind.


End file.
